San Valentín
by Shun Atika
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Nagisa tiene un regalo que Honoka no se espera


Unos ruidos provenían de la cocina de los Misumi, eran las cinco de la madrugada del día catorce de febrero, la culpable de tal estruendo era la hija de los Misumi preparando una receta, ella no era muy buena cocinando y el tener a Mepple dando la brasa no le ayudaba mucho a la pelirroja, el por qué estaba cocinando a las cinco de la madrugada un domingo era sencillo, se acercaba San Valentín y este año Nagisa había decidido hacerle a su novia, Honoka, unos bombones, agradecía mentalmente al primo de esta, Shun, que le hubiera regalado el libro" mil y una maneras de cocinar con chocolate".

Nada más empezar con la receta se había cortado el dedo, no sangraba mucho pero igualmente le puso una tirita, al rato volvió a suceder lo mismo, se volvió a cortar el dedo, aunque esta vez Mepple empezó a burlarse de ella  
-Que patosa eres-mepo-se burló el héroe  
-¡Cállate!-le espetó Nagisa perdiendo los estribos-¿O tal vez tú los harías mejor?-preguntó intentando burlarse  
-Pues probablemente si-mepo-asintió Mepple-Trae-mepo-le arrebató el cuchillo de la mano y empezó a picar el chocolate-¿Ves?-mepo, se hace así-dijo mientras le salían unos cortes perfectos  
-¡Whoa! Mepple, ¿desde cuándo eres tan buen chef?-preguntó Nagisa cogiéndolo en sus manos  
-Bueno-mepo, es práctica, después de tantos años cocinando para Mipple por San Valentín-mepo-dijo el héroe halagado  
-¿Me enseñarías?-preguntó Nagisa  
-¿Y yo que gano-mepo?  
-Si todo sale bien, tú tendrás una buena noche con Mipple y yo con Honoka, ¿trato?-preguntó Nagisa tendiéndole la mano  
-¡Trato-mepo!-respondió Mepple entusiasmado por las cosas que le haría a Mipple-Bien, empecemos-dijo con un gracioso gorrito de chef en la cabeza-A ver-mepo-miró la receta-Vale, ahora tienes que derretir el chocolate-mepo-Empezó Mepple-No, ¡así no-mepo!-se enfadó al ver que su protegida lo hacía mal  
-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?-preguntó Nagisa indignada  
-Así-mepo-rebatió el pequeño héroe quitándole la cuchara a Nagisa y enseñándole, se pasaron riñendo durante el tiempo que tardó Nagisa en acabar la receta, cuando acabaron Nagisa guardó los pequeños chocolates en una caja con forma de corazón roja con una cinta rosa para que no se abriera, le ofreció uno de los que habían sobrado a Mepple y otro se lo tomó ella  
-Delicioso-mepo-dijo Mepple con estrellitas en los ojos  
-Lo sé-dijo Nagisa con la misma cara  
-Y todo gracias a mí-mepo-se daba aires el pequeño  
-Tampoco te des tantos aires, yo también he ayudado  
-Sin mí no habrías logrado nada-mepo-respondió el pequeño héroe encarándola  
-¿Qué dices pequeña bola amarilla?-le encaró Nagisa  
-Sin mí no lo habrías logrado-mepo-se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda  
-Veo que te quieres quedar sin ver mañana a Mipple-le dijo la deportista  
-NO,POR FAVOR,TODO MENOS ESO-sollozó Mepple agarrándose al delantal de Nagisa  
Siguieron peleando hasta que la mayor escucho una puerta abriéndose, rápidamente cogió los chocolates y Mepple se transformó a su forma de descanso, Nagisa llegó a su habitación justo cuando su hermano salía de la suya, se apoyó contra la puerta y se sentó suspirando, se había salvado, se levantó, escondió la caja y se metió en la cama, estaba muy cansada, pero el cansancio había merecido la pena, no durmió mucho, había quedado ese día con Honoka a las doce en su casa, además todavía tenía que pasar a por una flor para llevarle, se habían prometido no regalarse nada entre ellas, Honoka decía que no hacía falta para demostrarse su amor, pero Nagisa quería hacerlo, el despertador sonó a las once y Nagisa se levantó perezosa de la cama, desayunó, se arregló y salió de casa con los bombones escondidos, de camino a casa de Honoka compró una rosa, le quitaron las espinas y ella la puso en el gran lazo del paquete, cuando llegó a casa de Honoka, la peliazul la recibió con una gran sonrisa, aunque le cambió el semblante al ver la caja  
-Nagisa...-suspiró  
-Son para ti-se la ofreció la pelirroja-Los he hecho yo  
-No tenías que haberte molestado-suspiró Honoka abriendo la caja-Aunque he de admitir que tienen buena pinta, ¿de qué son?  
-Pruébalos-sugirió la pelirroja sonriente  
Honoka cogió uno y lo partió a la mitad, pudo distinguir dos capas, una era la cobertura de chocolate negro y la otra era la parte del centro y tenía pinta de ser chocolate blanco, Honoka se imaginaba el por qué había elegido esa mezcla de sabores, se metió una mitad en la boca y le ofreció la otra a Nagisa, esta la aceptó y ambas empezaron a saborearlos, Honoka tuvo que admitir que estaban muy buenos  
-La verdad es que me ayudo Mepple-se sinceró la deportista cogiendo otro  
-Ya me parecía a mí-dijo la chica inteligente riendo-Están demasiado buenos para estar hechos por ti  
-Honoka, no seas mala conmigo-dijo Nagisa inflando las mejillas, Honoka le dio un beso en ellas y se le fue el enfado  
Siguieron comiendo y hablando hasta que solo quedó un bombón  
-Cómetelo tú-insistió Honoka-yo he comido suficientes por hoy  
-Acábatelo tu-rebatió la pelirroja-al fin y al cabo son tuyos  
Honoka vio la expresión de Nagisa cuando le tendía la caja ,sabía que su novia nunca aceptaría que ella se los diese, así que se le ocurrió una idea, se metió el bombón entero en la boca y sin masticarlo besó a Nagisa, la deportista no se lo esperaba, pero al notar el sabor del chocolate en su paladar correspondió febrilmente al beso, jamás habían probado hacer eso y la experiencia les pareció magnífica, tanto que hasta Honoka soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando se les acabó el pequeño chocolate  
-Debería haber hecho más-se lamentó Nagisa  
-No te preocupes-respondió su novia quitándole un poco de chocolate de la cara, se acercó y le susurró-Siempre podremos hacerlo otro día  
A Nagisa se le subieron los colores a la cara, Honoka se rio, le encantaba hacer sonrojar a su novia, la cogió de la mano  
-¿Me acompañas a poner la rosa en agua?-preguntó  
-Cl-claro-tartamudeó la pelirroja  
Ambas se levantaron a la vez, Nagisa cogió la rosa y Honoka llevó la caja, fueron a la cocina y la morena sacó un frasco, puso agua dentro y la pelirroja metió la rosa  
-Podrías haberla plantado en tu jardín-comentó Nagisa mientras llevaba la flor a la habitación de Honoka  
-No serviría de nada, ya no tiene raíz y se secaría rápidamente-rebatió Honoka  
Nagisa asintió y siguió caminando, colocaron la flor en el escritorio de Honoka, Nagisa se quedó un rato más hasta que llegó la abuela de Honoka, le ofreció quedarse a comer y ella no le dijo que no, comieron tranquilamente y luego estuvieron toda la tarde jugando al ajedrez, Honoka ganó a Nagisa varias veces, excepto una en la que Nagisa le dio pena y se dejo ganar, cuando quisieron darse cuenta se había hecho tarde y Nagisa se tuvo que ir, Honoka la acompañó y en las sombras del portal compartieron un maravilloso beso, Nagisa se fue feliz a su casa  
-Ya he vuelto-dijo Nagisa entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se descalzó y entró en la casa, pero nada más poner un pie en la casa su madre la regañó  
-Nagisa, ¿qué has hecho esta mañana?-preguntó su madre con los brazos en jarras y expresión enfadada  
-¡Oh no! Se me olvido limpiar la cocina-se lamentó Nagisa-Lo siento mamá  
-Que no se te olvide la próxima vez-le contestó su madre volviendo a la cocina-Y ahora cámbiate que vamos a cenar  
-Sí, mamá-contestó Nagisa yendo a su habitación, cuando llegó se sentó en la cama y suspiró, le fascinaba lo mucho que había llegado hacer por Honoka

Notas finales

Bueno,como lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis el especial de san valentín,ya avisé de que llegaría un poco tarde pero aquí lo tenéis, y lo de siempre,rewievs,favs y etc


End file.
